Mother Rose
by bebepantheon
Summary: Rosalie had always dreamed of having a child. It was the one thing she truely regretted about being a vampire. What happens if she is drawn to the young boy who lived with the Dursley and is willing to help the boy? This is a HP xover with Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Story Challenge by AbNaGbEyL  
"Mother Rose" Challenge

Category: Harry Potter / Twilight

Can be found at .net/u/1147695/

Disclaimer: Do not belong to me at all!!! All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers!!

Story by bebepantheon (EmilyIsisNephthys)  
Please give thanks to **YukimuraShuusuke Girl** for being a beta-reader to this story!! Without her and my best friend Emma, the story wouldn't even make sense!

Key:  
_Italics mean thinking!_  
____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one – A New beginning...?

The Cullens

A family of seven was living in Number 6 Privet Drive, Surrey, in London.

The adults living there look much younger than normal, like they are perhaps in their mid-twenties. With them are their five children. Charlisle Cullen, the father, is currently working at a local hospital. His wife, Esme is working part-time as a house-designer and as private tutor, teaching languages to children.

Charlisle and Esme's five children consisted of Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie. The Cullen's are very different from most families, and especially their next-door neighbours. They each have beautiful topaz eyes, and although they are beautiful, graceful, and appear to be quite young; they have a secret.

They are Vampires.

Not only do they live as a coven, but they also protect each other and treat each other as family; a fact which is unheard of in the vampire society.

These five teenagers are unique. They have a unique bond with each other and actually see each other as brothers and sisters. Most people are under the impression that they are the adopted children of Charlisle and Esme. Some believe that Charlisle and Esme adopted them because Esme is barren. Some think that it is simply because Esme has a big heart, and that she would care for any child, but especially those that have no one else.

Charlisle, being the oldest, has now gained immunity with regards needing blood, and no-longer thirsts for it. That is why, even though he is a vampire, who by rights should need blood, he can work in the hospital and pose no danger to others. He is also one of the reasons why the Cullen's are so unique - he guides his family so that they take the blood of animals instead of the blood of humans. They don't want to be monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9am - Events from Rosalies POV

Right now Jasper and Alice are sitting in the living room on a cream leather couch, arguing about the differences of the war versus the major events from the past that have changed them.

Whilst Alice and Jasper are debating about these very serious issues, not far from them Emmett and Edward are playing infront of the television. Clearly, boys never change – they are battling each other with their PS2 controllers - trying to win the game of course…

Lastly, there is Rosalie. Esme, who was working in the garden, looked up to see her sitting in her bedroom, which Rosalie just so happens to share with Emmett. Esme was watching as Rosalie sat, her head leaning against the white glass, lost in her memories. Her past.

Ever since she had been changed, her life had never been the same. As Rose sat there, Esme could see exactly what she was thinking – That she was changed forever; that there was no going back.

Rosalie, deep in thought was remembering how her fiancé betrayed her, left her to die. She remembered Charlisle finding her, offering her the choice to die peacefully or to be changed. Remembering exactly what he had to do to save her.

She also remembered when Esme helped her to understand what she had become. That she was now a vampire. That she needed to drink blood to live. That she cannot have children. Then she remembered Esmes face, the way she held herself as she spoke. Thinking back, Rosalie knew even then that that was the hardest thing for Esme to do. It was and is Rosealie's dream to have a child, a dream that could no longer be fulfilled, yet she could see that to have a child was also Esme's dream, and even she was denied all hope.

Rose was jolted out of her memories as she heard her neighbour in Number 4 start yelling at a young boy. The boy appeared to be about 3 or 4 years old, he had black hair that looked completely uncontrollable, and was wearing clothes that looked like it was four sizes too big. He was looking at the ground, but suddenly snaps his head up and looks directly at her. As he stares at her, she sees that he had big emerald eyes. His eyes that seem to be pleading for help and asking for the love that he so desperately needs.

From that moment, Rosalie was furious. The man she assumed was his father handled the child so aggressively; the big fat horrible little boy was nasty and cruel to him; and the mother was a weedy, heartless, uncaring witch!

That 'man' was Vernon Dursley. He enjoys bragging about his work, bragging about his son Dudley, and flaunting just how normal he and his family are. His wife Petunia is well known to be a gossiper of the worst sort, and quite interestingly, is very secretive about her own life, except where Dudley is concerned. Their son Dudley is clearly well on his way to being a spoilt, rotten, rather large child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10am - Events from Rosalie's POV

Rosalie calls for Edward and asks him to see what find out about the boy. Edward, who has the extra ability to read minds, listens in for a while. After a few minutes, he tells her that the boy is named Harry Potter, and that his aunt has taken him in. He also happens to mention that they do not want him, and that they think of him as being unnatural.

Edward read Rosalie's mind before she had the opportunity to say anything and left her alone. Once Emmett had distracted Edward with their game, Rosealie let herself think and feel freely.

As she looks down, she snarls _'Harry is just a child! A young and an innocent 4-year-old child! He is supposed to have fun, to be loved. Not work as a slave!'I _Rose now has only one thought – to save him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9am - Events from Harry's POV

Uncle Vernon was furiously whispering to Harry, who shook with fear. "Boy! Finish weeding the garden today or you'll be locked in your cupboard for a week! I don't want to see any of your freakish ways! Understand me boy?!"

"Yes Sir," murmurs Harry.

Harry slowly kneels down and begins his task. As he works he listens for the thudding footsteps that tell him that his uncle going back into the house. As the footsteps fade away Harry sits back and sighs. The sun was hiding behind a sky full of clouds, but it was so hot that no one else was outside. Only Him. All of a sudden he starts to feel like someone is watching him. He turns and looks toward the next-door-neighbour's house. '_She's pretty_' He thinks to himself when he sees a pretty woman sitting in the window, watching him. '_She has such kind eyes'_. He wished he were with her. '_She wouldn't make me do this!_' He thought to himself. Harry gets startled out of his thoughts as Uncle Vernon bellows out the window "Get to work boy!" So, Harry quickly gets to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12pm. Events from Harrys POV

When he looks through the window, he sees his family sitting down having dinner and a cold drink. They must have forgotten him again. They always seemed to forget him, or give him the hardest and the dirtiest jobs they could find. _'It's not fair!'_ he thinks to himself, not noticing a tear sliding down his cheek as he continued to work.

Just then, he hears a soft voice behind him. "Hello there," a lady says. He quickly turns around to see the pretty woman from the window is kneeling beside him. Harry looks up to her eyes. "Hello," he answered with a little smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11am - Events from Rosalies POV

Rosalie was still sitting at the window. She continued to watch as Vernon Dursley approached the window and began whispering threats to Harry. Things such as he had better finish the job, else he gets no food or he would be made to do some nasty chore or another. She sat there for a long-time, simply watching Harry work. After sitting there for few hours, she had had enough and stomped downstairs fuming.

"What's wrong Rose?" Edward asked. Of course, he already knew what was wrong – she was screaming everything in her head. He mainly asked so that the others would notice.

The rest of the family looked at Rosalie's face and knew that there was something wrong. She was angry, upset, and she looked as close to crying as a vampire could get! Thanks to Edward's mind reading abilities, Rose knows she can't get away with brushing them off, so she tells them about Harry. By the end of the discussion, they each wore similarly furious facial expressions; it made them looked wild, untamed, and very, very dangerous.

Fifteen minutes later, nothing had changes and Rose just cant stand the stillness any more. She moves over to the window, and is able to see Harry still working in the back yard. She takes a breath of fresh air, and can't think why; as a vampire she hasno need to breathe. Once she starts feeling a little more in control, she looks back into the lounge. She immediately notices that Alice has a far-away look on her face and knows that she is having one of her visions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11.30am - Events from Emmett's POV

In this family, they each have an extra power that makes them unique in a very individual way. Edward can read minds. Alice can see visions of the future, but only the future that is currently about to happen, and provided that no one involved changes the path they are on. Alice's mate, Jasper, is able to manipulate emotions, but only does so to calm others. Rosalie's mate Emmett has incredible strength. Their mother Esme has a heart big enough for the whole world, and Charlisle has immunity from blood lust.

And Rosalie? She is as beautiful as an Angel.

As Alice comes out of her vision, she looks straight at Rosalie, and simply says, "Go to him. He needs us." Emmett sees Rosalie snap her eyes to Alice's, and knew the truth of those words. As he walks over to her, and gives her a hug he already knows that she has made her choice. He knows what she dreams of and yet is unable able to have. He knows that this is the child that will truely open her heart and will call her the one thing she has given up the hope to become - Mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12pm - Events from Rosalie's POV

Rosalie walks outside, hops over the fence, and sees Harry still kneeling down doing the garden. Still working hard. She sees him look through the window and watch his family sitting at the table eating. She can see the tears that start running down his cheeks and the painful hunger and longing on his face. It hurts to see him so alone and so desperate.

Rosalie walks over and kneels down beside him. "Hello there." She says.

Harry turns and looks up at her, greeting her with a shy little "Hello".

In that moment, Rosalie knows that because of this little boy, she has begun to change her thoughts on humans. She can no longer right them all off; can no longer hate them all. As she smiles down to Harry, she is amazed that, once again, everything has all changed for her; all because of Harry.

As Harry smiles back, she knows that from this day forward, nothing will be the same again. The only difference this time is that she is happy about it.

Author Notes:

Hi, readers please make sure that you review once you have finished reading this story. Give me some ideas on how I can continue; else, I will just make this story a single story! xD

Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Story Challenge by AbNaGbEyL  
"Mother Rose" Challenge

Category: Harry Potter / Twilight

Can be found at .net/u/1147695/

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me at all!!! All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers!!

Author Notes:

I just wanted to say to everyone that took the time to _**read the story and review it**_ deserves a _**big thank you**_!! You guys have given me the inspirations to write more, though please excuse me that the story is not going any further at the moment, mainly because this story was written during my trip home from university (I nearly missed my stop!)

My apologies to everyone who is a big fan of Twilight books when I made a mistake on Carlisle's name!

_**Summary:**_ _Rosalie had always dreamed of having a child. She truely regretted being a vampire simply because it denied her the possibility of having a child. What happens if she is meets a young boy who lives with the Dursley's and is willing to help him? This is a HP xover with Twilight_

_**Last note:**_**Harry is a 4-year-old** child living with the Dursley!

_**Key:  
**_  
'thinking'

'_**Edward thinking//thoughts'**_

'_Harry remembering'_

_**In the previous chapter in Mother Rose:  
**_  
Rosalie walks outside, hops over the fence, and sees Harry still kneeling down doing the garden, still working hard. She sees him look through the window and watch his family sitting at the table eating. She can see the tears that start running down his cheeks and the painful hunger and longing on his face. It hurts to see him so alone and so desperate.

Rosalie walks over and kneels down beside him. "Hello there." She says.

Harry turns and looks up at her, greeting her with a shy little "Hello".

In that moment, Rosalie knows that because of this little boy, she has begun to change her thoughts on humans. She can no longer right them all off; can no longer hate them all. As she smiles down to Harry, she is amazed that, once again, everything has all changed for her; all because of Harry.

As Harry smiles back, she knows that from this day forward, nothing will be the same again. The only difference this time is that she is happy about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mother Rose Chapter 2**

"So, Rosalie, How did it go?" Emmett asks, full of curiosity. He is doing his best to stay calm and relaxed, but knows that this is a crucial moment. He also knows that Rosalie is desperate to have a child of her own, and that Harry is the closest she is ever going to get.

Rosalie looks at her mate and is instantly on edge. Emmett, despite his casual stance and calm voice, has distress in his eyes. It is hard to see him like this, especially when she is feeling the same. Knowing that Emmett won't take it personally, she lets it out. "They are really hurting him Emmett! Not just all of the work they make him do! He hasn't eaten in days! I felt his ribs when I hugged him!!"

Obviously, as vampires have amazing hearing, and the fact that these particular ones are sneaky, nosey and devious; they were all eavesdropping. "Hasn't eaten in days!?!" The 'teens' echo in the background. They just can't believe Harry is being treated with such cruelty. They're furious.

Just as the 'teens' are speaking, Carlisle and Esme return home. They had just been just close enough to overhear what the others were talking about. They froze. "What is going on?" Says Carlisle. Rosalie repeats exactly what she said to Emmett – that the neighbours are hurting Harry, working him to the ground, and that he hadn't eaten in days.

Each and every one of the Cullen's minds and hearts became filled with pain and anger. A few of them (Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie) began thinking of the worst possible ways to torture the Dursley's, just in case they ever have the chance. The only ones whose thoughts were not on disfiguring, and maiming, were Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice.

Alice was thinking of how she could scare whale-boy, and helping Harry, without anyone knowing. 'If I _see_ that Dursley idiot bragging about how good their so called 'family' is, I will show them just what it's like to be Harry. Scaring Dudley will be so easy!' Her face, which had taken a wild look whilst she was thinking these disturbing thoughts, suddenly softens. A malevolent, self-satisfied smile appears on her face. She has just thought of a plan that will help Harry.

Rosalie and Esme are having similar thoughts and both are along the lines of 'Harry is such a sweet little boy. He works hard, and he needs love and support from those around him.'

Jasper thoughts are, 'I have always believed that children are to loved and protected, especially within the family arrangement. Young ones should not be treated like slaves. It is wrong. This child has a lot of sadness and grief. He may only be 4, but this has been bottled up inside him for quite a while. It isn't good for him.'

Whilst Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme were thinking of the dear, sweet, little child that lives under the stairs in the Dursley's hallway, Edward and Carlisle communicated with each other in their own unique way, trying to decide on the wisest course of action.

Minutes pass. Carlisle looks at his family and calmly says, "Everyone, I'm sure I don't need to remind you, but I will. We can't show ourselves. You all know the stakes. You all know what will happen if we are exposed. You all need to get hold of your bloodlust, if you cannot control it, please, go hunting now. Take care of it in the forest where it will be concealed."

They all agree, and separate, each going their own way, trying to regain control of themselves. All, that is, except Edward, who sits down in his favourite spot at the piano. Carlisle simply stares at Edward for a while, ensuring the others had gone out of earshot before speaking.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asks as he sits down on the couch beside the Piano.

"Just before you arrived, Rosalie had just informed us that the child that lives with the Dursley family, the small one, is treated like a … a slave!" Edward spat the word out with disgust, and had to stop a moment to regain control of him-self.

"Slave?" Carlisle questioned with disbelief. He was concerned at the term Edward had just used. Slave implied hard physical labour, and ill treatment.

Carlisle didn't have to say anything. Edward plucks the thought from his mind and answers it before Carlisle can open his mouth. "Yes Slave! Want to know what the best part is?" Edward asked.

"You mean the bit where he hasn't had anything to eat?"

"Oh he ate alright!" Says Edward with a disgusted sigh "He had scraps of leftovers from the plates of those pigs. No, I'm referring to the place he sleeps in..." Edward looks up into Carlisle's amber eyes, "...he lives in the cupboard under the stairs, Carlisle!"

"That's terrible!" Esme cries out as she walks into the room. She goes to her husband's side and grabs hold of his right upper arm.

"Carlisle, we have to do something!" She says.

"We need to wait and see how it goes. If we can see any evidence that he is not being cared for in the next few weeks, any sign that Harry is being abused, then we will see what we can do. In the meantime, we wait." Says Carlisle grimly, as he shakes his lowering head in defeat.

"But Carli-" Esme tries to say something but Carlisle interrupts and says firmly, "No buts Esme. We cannot do anything if we do not have some proof."

Despite speaking with such resolve, he thinks a message to Edward. '_Keep an eye on Harry, and please do not do anything rash at this point. We need more information in order to get Harry out of there safely.'_

"I don't like it, but I'll wait." Esme huffs out loud.

"Edward?" Carlisle asks, still waiting for his answer. He didn't have to wait very long to get that answer.

POV – Rosalie (Whilst Edward, Carlisle and Esme are having their discussion)...

"I can't stand those people Emmett! They don't care about him at all!" Rosalie says as she tosses the animal aside furiously. She had had enough of the hunt.

She turns to look at her husband, Emmett, as he tosses his grizzly bear against the tree, and lunges at a second bear.

After drinking his fill, he turns to Rosalie, finally prepared to stop. He already knows what she's thinking about.

"I can't believe them! That child couldn't hurt anyone even if he wanted to! They're the freaks, not him!"

Emmett growls his agreement. The only thing is, as he growls louder than a bear, he scares the animals and birds and they scatter away; and just in time too. Emmett snaps. He has been holding it in for too long, trying to be strong for his family. He takes hold of a large tree and starts ripping it into pieces, running as fast as he can, knocking down trees, and smashing boulders along the way, until they reach the river, when he throws himself against a large boulder, trembling with anger and sorrow.

Rosalie, who had followed as closely as she could, walks over to her mate and hugs him, trying to comfort them both as he reins his temper in.

"Do you know what they said to him when they left?" She says softly into his ears as he turns toward her, letting her nuzzle into his open arms.

"What?"

"They told him to clean the dinner table after he finished the weeding. And when the man realised I was there, he had the nerve to say that Harry is a troublemaker! When I spoke to Harry, he was so sweet! He even gave me one of the poppies he was looking after!" Rosalie shoulders started shaking as she began to sob. If she could cry, she would.

Emmett tries to reassure her that no harm will come to Harry because he can see how much Rosalie is already attached to him, and that had only taken a few simple words! "Don't worry Rosy! When the time comes, the Dursley's will get what they deserve; and you know we will do every thing we can to keep Harry safe. We will keep him safe."

POV – Harry remembering Rosalie's visit…

_That nice lady who said "Hi" was so pretty. I like her name – Rose…um…what was it? … Rose–a-lee… yeah, Ms Rosalie. Nobody ever wants to talk to me. The only ones who talk to me are mean. Dudley teases me. Uncle Vernon yells at me. At least Aunt Petunia is ok. She just looks at me funny and tells me what to do._

_Not Ms Rosalie though! She's nice. She made me happy. We talked about lots things. What we like doing, and what Dudley is like. She said she had 2 brothers and a sister, and they are all nice! I could meet them. I didn't want her to go, but Uncle Vernon came out and was yelling at me again. Said I had to clean the tables I finished the garden._

_Ms Rosalie is so tall! She has a pretty dress. When she stood up and talked to Uncle Vernon he told a lie! He said I was naughty. I thought she was going to go away like everyone else, but instead she made a mean face. Uncle Vernon looked scared, said goodbye, and ran inside. I didn't see her angry face or nothing, coz when she looked at me she had really nice smile on her face. _

_I said to her, "__**That's a lie Ms Rosalie. I'm always good!" **__ She knelt down and gave me a hug._

_She felt cold, so I gave her a really big hug. She smelt pretty. She made me remember that no body hugs me any more. I started to cry. I tried to stop but the tears just wouldn't stop. Ms Rosalie just pat my back and said, __**"It's OK. You can cry as much as you want to**__**, honey.**__"_

_Nobody ever called me 'Honey.' Not ever! Just 'Boy' or 'Potty', and sometime 'Harry'._

_I cried and cried, and Ms. Rosalie just told me to let it all out. Ms. Rosalie hugged me closer and tighter. I was crying on her shoulder and making her jacket all wet! My hand had a bunch of her jacket scrunched up inside and I was squeezing it so much my hand was sore!_

_After a while my tears just went away. When I finally stopped crying I said thank you for giving me a hug and said sorry for messing up her clothes. Ms. Rosalie was really nice. She smiled and said, "__**Any time Harry." **__Coz I made her all messy, I picked a poppy for her. She said __**"Thank you"**__, so I said, __**"Any time Ms Rosalie!" **__She laughed!_

**Author Notes everyone:**

Again I like to thank everyone who had reviewed and as for those who had added this story as their favourite story and story alert; thank you. It would be nice if you could leave a review or two when you finish reading. Thank you again!! I will update when I can and right now, I have a lot to catch up to do 

**Thanks again E.P.C (Just be grateful I'm not putting your full name on the story.!!) xD You know who you are and thank you for beta-read the story..!!**


	3. Thank you to all Readers and Reviewers

**Author Note from bebepantheon**:

For everyone who have reviewed the Mother Rose, thank you for your support and your reviews!! They have made me very happy and have given me new energy. I did say before to everyone who reviewed the story that the chapter will up on the site soon, however, due to studying in University in Bachelor of Education (ECC), working in reality and working on chapters for the story; leaves me very little time to type them all on the computer. However, I will try to upload one or two short chapters in the site after I have finished all my exams.

Another thing to let all the other reviewers and readers know:

**Author's Notes 2:****  
To my reviewers and readers**:

Crydwyn  
I assumed as the Cullens were living in Privet Drive that they were in England. If that is the case I feel it's important to point out that the only place they would have a remote chance of finding a Grizzly is in a zoo... bears are extinct in Britain.

All I can say at this point, when I was writing the story at that time during the train ride to university, it seem pretty good and I apologise if there is no chance of finding a wild bears in England. Remember this is all fictional and this story is purely based on my imagination.

whitwolf06  
Love the story! But please what ever you do, don't make this wonderful story a slash!

I did received some replies asking for a slash, however the story purely states "Mother Rose" meaning this will not be a slash of Harry/Edward. Otherwise, this story will be out of control and I will have no choice but leave it as abandon, though it will probably take me many crushed papers lying around at home and pens thrown against the wall in frustration just to get a slash story from me seems a little too much of stress... Will see how it goes...

Chiyoku Shibata  
I've been looking for a story like this one for a while! It's very good right now! Although, maybe you shouldn't change point of views so often?  
Other than that, I can't wait to read more!

I'm glad that you liked the chapter so much and I will try to make it less character's pov, please bear with me as this story requires a few point of view from the other characters, this is part of the story.

Wise Pallas Athena  
Nice so far! People have already mentioned this but in the first chapter you misspelled Carlisle, in the second chapter you corrected it but you might want to correct it in the first as well. You also made some mistakes with using the wrong word (like using 'right off' instead of 'write off'), but besides that there weren't any spelling mistakes I can remember. Something that annoyed me a bit was that in the first chapter you constantly switched from p.o.v. and time, which made the story rather confusing. Try to make the story as a whole. Try not to see every event or thought as a separate scene but rather combine them in one uninterrupted text. If you do feel the need to use a p.o.v.: actually write it in that person's perspective and not in the general third perspective. Also don't hesitate to rewrite a part of a dialogue, situation or description to make it clear which perspectives are happening on the same time or are about the same scene. I'm not sure if that made any sense to you but if it did, I hope it helps. In the second chapter the p.o.v.'s were much better, there weren't as much of them and they had a much better structure so keep up the good work!  
I look forward to Rose taking care of Harry, it is certainly a refreshing view on Rose's character and an interesting new concept in HP/Twilight crossovers in general.

Unfortunately I can't change the first chapter just to correct Carlisle's name due to many confusion. About the spelling checks in the first and second chapter I had a friend to beta-read it first before putting it up, if you wished to beta-read the story first please let me know, it will be great if I could get some other people's opinions on the story. 

**To everyone else who wished to read and cannot wait for the next chapter for the story, please be a little more patient. I am currently looking for my old notes for the chapter 3, unfortunately I have misplaced it...in the midst worktable which is filled with university books and scrap papers.**

So sorry!

16 June 2009

bebepantheon!


End file.
